


Sex on the beach

by Terfle



Category: Holby City
Genre: Beaches, F/F, Fluff and Smut, France (Country), Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Bernie & Serena go and play on a nudist beach





	Sex on the beach

No clothes allowed. Serena pointed to the sign with a knowing smile. What a stroke of luck for their inconvenient wet swimming costumes. Ignoring her accelerated heartbeat, Bernie considered it for a few seconds and nodded. If Serena was in, so was she. They traipsed through and found themselves on a remote area of the beach. Only a few naked French people to embarrass themselves in front of. And why not? Thought Serena. It was about time they grew old disgracefully. They made a beeline for a spot as far apart from the others as possible and set up their sun lounger and umbrella.

Towels and sun cream out, they prepared to get back to nature. Serena saw Bernie hesitate and went first.

‘I need someone to do my back’ she purred and suddenly Bernie set aside her inhibitions. She could pretend that nobody else was there. Peeling down the straps of Serena’s swimming costume, she set about massaging sun cream into her shoulders, neck and back, getting thoroughly distracted by her soft moans. Tentatively stripping the costume down, she wrapped herself around her and started gently kissing her neck and shoulders. Lost in their own world, they blocked out everyone else under the French sun as Bernie let her hands linger a little longer on Serena’s exposed breasts, slippery with lotion. You never could be too careful under the sun.

Her turn came when a fully nude Serena pushed her onto the sun lounger and began a much desired massage, giving everyone a treat as she kneeled over her. Serena didn’t care. She’d skinny dipped in her youth and now she was much older and very much in love, she felt content in her skin despite being rather heavier and wobblier since then. She took pleasure in Bernie’s leaner body, it was something she’d never experienced lying with before and she took every opportunity to run her hands up and down it.

Bernie switched onto her back to submit to a through lotioning and laughed as she caught her partner’s mischievous eye. Serena was in the mood for sex and she wasn’t afraid to ask for what she wanted. In the sun, everything seemed lighter and more fantastical. Bernie was more than willing to accommodate a lustful Serena between her legs and so it ended up being rather racy in their corner as they snuggled in a most unconventional manner. Bernie wouldn’t have dreamed of doing this in public but Serena always managed to lower her reserve. She had that effect on people. She sighed happily at the familiar feel of their bodies fitting together, still not being able to get over how wonderful it felt.

Not sure of the etiquette and risking looking somewhat clothed, Serena draped a towel over her lower half and continued distracting Bernie with long languid kisses with hopefully quiet noises of appreciation. What happened in France, stayed in France.


End file.
